


First Time

by Gingerness



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, F/M, First Time, Romance, Tony is happy, pepper makes a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: There’s a first time for everything. Pepper decided it was time for them to finally take care of their first time.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of Pepperony Week: Free Day. This marks the end of an amazing Pepperony Week. I hope you could enjoy my other stories throughout the week and hopefully you like the end of this series. Nothing really graphic, but there's still some action. Also special thanks to **igotyoufirst** who left a comment on pretty much every single story this week.  <3

Pepper loved date night. To know they would have a night alone without any business to worry about was something that made the days much easier; especially after stressful meetings. She knew once she would come back to the mansion Tony would already be waiting for her with a movie and some take out.

As soon as the car parked, Pepper walked up to the entrance and stepped right in.

“Italian and Star Wars, sounds good to you?”

A smile spread across her lips when she heard his voice in their usual greeting. A simple hello wasn’t their thing, they usually stepped right into the conversation.

“That is exactly what I need right now.”

“Long day?”

“Quite stressful.”

Pepper sat down on the couch, working on her shoes to get rid of them. A soft sigh escaped her as she wiggled her toes once. Looking over at Tony as he got their food, she got up again. Running a hand through his hair as he sat down, she smiled.

“Start the movie, I’ll go and change into something more comfortable.”

It was fifteen minutes later that she returned, dressed in a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. Hair up in a bun, it was impossible to see Pepper Potts in a more relaxed state.

Tony handed Pepper her dinner before taking his and getting comfortable on the couch again. The strawberry blonde didn’t hesitate to lean back as well and leaning against him as good as possible. This was how they spend the first thirty minutes of the movie.

Once they finished their dinner, Pepper had decided to cuddle up against him, head resting on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her to keep her close. It was their usual position, but Pepper had different things in mind than just cuddling.

It was a good thing both of them new the movie pretty much by heart, because when Pepper started to trace random patterns on his chest, Tony found it harder and harder to concentrate on the movie. Not the fact that she did something like that distracted him, it was the tenderness with which she did it.

Yet, he tried his best to ignore it.

After a few minutes, however, Pepper would start to lean a bit closer, placing soft kisses against his neck. Still nothing unusual, they did a lot of kissing, some occasional touching as well but never anything too intimate. He wanted to prove her that this wasn’t about sex so Tony had promised her that she would get to decide when it was time for them to take the next step.

“Uh, Pep? I think, uh, you should stop.”

“Hmmm, why?”

“Well, uh, you see…”

His thoughts trailed off again when she started to nibble on his earlobe, causing him to stifle a groan.

“Don’t you like this?”

“No! No, this is nice, just, uh….”

“Tony, I’m ready.”

“What?”

Biting her lower lip, Pepper leaned back to sit straight and watch at her boyfriend. She had been thinking about it for a while now and after two months she actually felt ready to go that way with him. He didn’t need to prove her anything; she simply needed the time to be sure that she could allow herself to get this emotionally attached yet. But she was more than sure that he was worth it. Tony had always been worth it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean, right now?”

“Not here, but yes.”

The movie was long forgotten when he quickly got up to his feet and picked her up into his arms. He knew she weighted pretty much nothing, at least she had allowed him to carry her to bed a couple of times before. However, this was new.

Pepper claimed his lips in a sweet kiss but she soon felt him deepening it. It was more than welcome. Tongue brushing her lips and asking for entrance, the strawberry blonde parted her lips and let him in. Their tongues danced together, causing a soft moan to escaped Pepper’s throat. She had always imagined their first time to be a bit more dominant, that even their kiss would be a fight for dominance, but now she felt like this was a mistake.

When they finally entered the bedroom, door closing behind them, he carefully set her down onto the bed, crawling on top of the sheets to lie down next to her instead of hovering her.

They kissed once again as Tony’s hand began to wander over her body, taking its time to explore all the new terrain he hadn’t been able to touch in this very way before. Pepper’s delicate hands rested on his cheek and chest for quite a while before her touch grew bolder and one and dived down to the hem of his shirt.

His own hand had already toyed with the hem of Pepper’s shirt, calloused fingers occasionally brushing her soft, creamy skin and causing her to sigh softly. Urging him to take her shirt off, she pushed her own hand under his shirt and pushed it up a little.

Taking the hint, Tony sat up a little, hovering her enough to pull the shirt over her head as soon as they parted long enough.

The shirt landed on the floor and for a brief moment, Tony didn’t move. He knew that Pepper hadn’t worn a bra, but this was the first time he actually saw her naked. Of course he had always thought her to be a beautiful woman, but her pale skin almost made her appear so unreal, far too beautiful to be real.

Chewing on her lower lip, she let him watch her for a while but soon needed him to kiss her again. Reaching out a hand to run it over his chest, it was enough to pull him out of his trance. Quickly getting rid of his own shirt, the arc reactor shining just a bit brighter now, Tony leaned down again to claim her lips with his own. Slim arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer.

The arc didn’t bother her much though she had to admit it was a bit uncomfortable. But she didn’t say a single word. Instead, Pepper pressed herself against him some more while his hands on her hips tried to keep her still.

But his fingers were too curious to stay in place and itched to move. Allowing himself to move one hand, it continued to explore her body some more, moving lower over his long leg, slightly bending it to rest against his hip.

A soft moan escaped Pepper as she felt the bulge in his pants brushing her mound briefly.

Moving his mouth from her lips down her neck and to her breast, her moan was prolonged as he took a nipple into his mouth, stimulating her. Heat was building up in her stomach and she knew she wouldn’t need much of his ministration to be ready for more. In fact, that might have been sooner rather than later.

Nimble fingers moved down to his pants, working on the belt to eventually get rid of them. When she found herself taking just a bit too long with them, Tony didn’t hesitate to let go of her nipple and instead help her open his pants. While already parted, he quickly pushed them – along with his boxer shorts – down.

Earning a smirk from Pepper, she didn’t look down but rather straight into his eyes. Leaning forward to press a kiss against his chest, she made it her turn to get rid of the last pieces of clothing that kept them apart.

As soon as her shorts and panties were gone, Tony was right above her, kissing her passionately and even more tender than before. His hips gently bucked into her, not wanting to rush this but hoping to make it clear how much he wanted her.

Pepper moaned softly, meeting his hips every once in a while and pressing herself against him some more. Not an easy task when they were this tangled already.

“Tony…” Her soft plea was music to his ears and though he would have loved to give her want she craved right away, he needed to ask once more.

“Are you sure?”

“More than sure, Tony. I want you.”

Reaching for the drawer next to the bed, he pulled out a condom, opening the package and quickly rolling it on.

One last look at her, he kissed once again while positioning himself in front of her entrance. A hand reaching down to see if she was ready for him, it was his turn to groan when she felt her wetness. Pepper could only smirk.

Kissing her once again, he eventually thrusted into her, causing them both to groan in union.

Their love making was quite messy. Quicker than they would have liked it to be but still perfect for them. The room was filled by their moans and the occasional groan of each other’s name.

It didn’t take them long to reach their high, his thrusts soon becoming frantic. Pepper knew he was just as close as she was.

As he buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and working to leave a hickey there for everyone to see, Pepper took the chance to whisper into his ear as the hand on the back of his head kept him close.

“Come for me, Tony.”

He stopped kissing her neck as his thrusts grew harder, hitting that spot inside of her.

Pepper was first to reach her climax, crying out his name and dug her nails into his back. Affected by her orgasm, Tony was soon to follow, spilling himself inside condom with a groan.

They remained like that for a few more moments before he rolled himself to the side.

Taking of the condom, he got up to his feet to walk into the bathroom to throw it away. He returned with a glass of water and a cloth, placing it on the night stand before getting into bed next to Pepper again.

She had never looked lovelier: skin flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to her forehead. None of his fantasies could live up to this image.

Pulling her close, she rested her head on his chest right next to the arc reactor that was caressed by one of her hands.

“That was amazing.”

“I told you we should have done this sooner.”

“Tony?”

He could already hear her rolling her eyes. “Yes, honey?”

“Shut up.”

A grin appeared on his lips as he closed his eyes, knowing she would be doing the same.

“I love you, Pepper.”

“I love you too.”

Moments later, both of them were drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
